Bella and Jacob
by toocoolforskool
Summary: Bella visits Jake's house one day.


**Hi hi. this is my second story, and probably nothing will come of it, just merely a game in my imagination. Enjoy! :D**

**

* * *

  
**

**JPOV:**

It was driving me insane.

Working on cars is all fine, and yeah, I know being a werewolf and all I heal quickly. But bending over below the hood for half the day doesn't make your back any stronger. Especially the shoulders. I'll probably be back to normal tomorrow, but not being able to stretch properly or stand straight was a pain for now.

Worst part is, Bella is supposed to come over. I'll be a bore, whining about my back. Ugh, this is so not right. One of the few times that Bella and I have alone time and I'm ruining it.

Hopefully we'd be able to see each other tomorrow though, it's only Saturday and Sunday Billy and Charlie get together anyways. Just that it won't be alone time. Billy's gone fishing with Charlie and they were actually trying to hint at us getting together. I had no problem with that, and I don't think she minds either, after Edward left her for the second time. She wasn't that surprised and wasn't heartbroken, she partially expected it. Of course, it lighted up my world like the sun in a black hole. Bella was all I ever thought about as far as I can remember honestly: I don't have many memories without her. We were on the same page, having a mutual understanding for each other. I know she "fancied" me to some degree, but we weren't back on the "I love you" page. Well, I was, but we hadn't really talked about it.

It was noon and I was hungry. There was no way I was going to make food for myself, but I was hoping that Bella would assist in feeding me. I lay on the couch, flicking through TV channels, requiring the least arm movements. Moments later, I heard my sound in the world.

"Jake? Jacob? I'm coming in", Bella said.

"I'm in the living room", I replied, surprised at how tired my voice sounded. Not much later, Bella entered the living room and was she stunning as ever. Girls think they're only amazing when they spend hours in front of the mirror putting on make up, but a bedhead Bella to me is just as beautiful. She entered the room, lightly as ever in her jeans and a tight white tank top that hugged her waist perfectly.

**BPOV**

Jake's eyes were on me the second I came in and oddly enough he looked a little stressed. He watched me as I sat down next to him.

"What's wrong, haven't eaten?" I asked. That's usually what's wrong when he gets his puppy dog eyes. As I assumed, he nodded quietly.

"Want me to fix you something? Hamburgers?"

Again, a silent nod. I patted his head and made my way to the kitchen. He followed me, leaving the television on. As I fixed the ingredients together, Jake sat on the kitchen counter watching.

"You're quiet, what's up?" I asked looking at him from my peripherals.

"Just hungry." He said without energy.

We sat back down together on the sofa, him eating away 3 large hamburgers while we watched Spiderman on HBO. Now with the food in front of his mouth he was even quieter. His silence made everything awkward, he would usually be the one leading the conversation.

Not only that, but as Jacob is, he's just sitting there topless, his shorts a little low and unconsciously flexing his biceps. His russet shoulders seemed to be glowing.

God, I want him to carry me in his arms.

Just suggestively, I punched him in the shoulder.

**JPOV:**

"Ow, what was that for?" I whined, it actually hurting.

"What, did it hurt?" she laughed, almost surprised.

"I'm just sore from working on the car. It'll be fine in a few hours." Hopefully. Either way, the few milliseconds of contact her fist had on my shoulder made me shiver. Deep breaths, stay calm. Bella's not leading you on to anything.

"Here, let me see what Super Bella can do to help." She pointed at the floor for me to sit on in front of her, while she picked up her legs and sat indian style. I moved down in front of her, facing toward the TV so she had access to my shoulder, which were at her waist level. Her small hands brushed through my hair first before resting on my shoulders for a while. They were warm and small, and slowly started to massage my shoulders.

It hurt. A lot. Even though she barely put pressure on, it got to every single one of my nerves.

"Is school stressing you? Have a lot of knots in your neckish area." she stated, moving her hands around. I wondered if she felt the shiver running down my spine. Spiderman kept growing more and more distance and my mind went elsewhere. Over time, Bella's hands stopped putting pressure and just rubbed from side to side, up and down.

I accidentally let out a little cough, making Bella stop.

"Sorry, sorry, I got carried away, my hands got tired and I'm - "

"Nonononono", I said waking up from dozing off. "Continue, it's really... calming." Though I couldn't see her face, I knew she wasn't focused on the movie either. As I drifted back into the comfort of her hands, her hands explored my back, tracing around a bigger area of my back and sometimes even lightly and carefully dipping over my shoulders onto my chest.

Then, totally out of the blue, I felt her breath on my shoulder. My breath hitched, but I tried not to make it obvious. I could feel myself getting hard, and all I could do is put my hands over my crotch. _Pressure is good._ Following her breath, her lips gently rubbed on my skin, not kissing, just making brief contact.

She was driving me crazy. With all the blood flowing down, I couldn't think of what to do. My heart was jumping around in its cage, I wondered if she felt my torso shaking, or if it was just me.

Finally her lips "touched down" on my right shoulder, kissing and nibbling it. My dick twitched a little in my pants.

**BPOV:**

I had no idea what I was doing. I just let instincts take over. I could be regretting this 10 minutes from now, but for now, kissing and touching him was heavenly, so who gives a damn about the future. Though he's younger than me, he looks way older, more mature, and his striking muscles were irresistible.

"Jake..." I mumbled against his neck, my hands completely trailing down his front. I felt his head turn towards me, nuzzling me for attention. Briefly, I opened my eyes, to see that his were closed. Thank god, I wouldn't be able to stand any eye-contact of awkwardness. I shyly kissed the side of his mouth, feeling him grin. His grin is contagious if you know it's there, so I smiled back. Again, I reached for the side of his mouth, but instead, I found myself kissing him, full on the lips. His left hand reached for my left hand and our fingers intertwined. He starting biting on my lower lip, imploring me to open my mouth for his tongue. I grinned at the thought of us making out and couldn't help but grant him passage. His tongue danced in my mouth and though still with a faint taste of the hamburger, it was way better than anything I've had with Edward. We both smiled against each others faces, just amazed at how far we got my letting ourselves get carried away.

We both stopped for air, both opening our eyes.

"Do your shoulders still hurt?" I asked, avoiding anything else awkward.

"Barely." he almost whispered. He leaned in for another kiss, but I pulled away, releasing my left hand from his, and bringing back the plate to the kitchen.

I dumped the plate into the sink along with the other unwashed dishes and started thing, or regretting what I did in the living room.

It was fun for sure, but why did I do it when we're not even together? Technically I was toying with him again, because as far as I knew, he still loved me. I was tired of constantly hurting him, so I should really have known better to lead him on.

Plus, we hadn't kissed since... I can't even remember.

Interrupting on cue, Jake came and sat on the counter, watching me, again.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! xox**


End file.
